


The Right Kind of Wrong

by refusetoshine



Series: Trektober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, First Time, Kelvin Timeline (Star Trek), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: She hadn’t planned for this to happen, but she wasn’t complaining. There were worse places to be than pinned against the side of a shuttlecraft being furiously kissed by her commanding officer.A story of Beverly and Jean-Luc in the Kelvin timeline.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Series: Trektober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953313
Kudos: 17
Collections: Trektober 2020





	The Right Kind of Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Day 4 of [Trektober 2020](http://trektober-challenge.tumblr.com). The prompt I chose was “Sex in a Vehicle”. I think a shuttlecraft counts as a vehicle. I’ve never really written any really heavy sexual content before, so I hope I did this justice.
> 
> I was talking with [TARDISprise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISprise/) and [textsfrompicard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textsfrompicard) about what a potential TNG version of the Kelvin timeline would look like and so this fic is inspired by that idea and some of the things I think would different in the TNG version of the Kelvin timeline.

She hadn’t planned for this to happen, but she wasn’t complaining. There were worse places to be than pinned against the side of a shuttlecraft being furiously kissed by her commanding officer. 

It wasn’t right. They both were aware of just how completely and utterly wrong this whole situation was. It wasn’t just the fact that the difference between his collar and hers was two and half pips. The fact that she had a diamond on her left hand that was given to her by another man certainly played a role. Most damning was that the man whose tongue was battling her own had been her fiancė’s best friend since their Academy days. 

“Jean-Luc,” she moaned breathlessly as he trailed kisses along her jaw.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you like this,” he whispered into her ear, before deciding to nibble on the lobe.

“If it’s been from the moment we met,” she replied in a similarly hushed tone, “Then I’m pretty sure I do.”

His hazel eyes met her blue ones and Beverly could see the raw desire emanating from them. She felt the same desire pooling low in her belly. Jean-Luc had always had that effect on her and knowing that he shared that feeling just intensified it.

Beverly moved her hands across his chest, appreciating his muscular physique, before moving them towards the base of his neck. She quickly found the zipper and pulled it down slowly, brushing her fingers ever so slightly against the now exposed skin of his back. She felt his jolt at the contact and she grinned. Next, she slipped the fabric of his uniform top down off his toned arms until he was bare-chested in front of her. 

Jean-Luc responded by pulling her into another languishing kiss. His hands tangled into the waves of her long red hair before trailing from her shoulders and towards the back of her uniform. He just wanted to make things even of course, she concluded. Pulling away from her lips, he unzipped with the same slow pace. Unlike her, he spent much more time exploring the expanse of her back before freeing her arms. 

“ _Merde_ ,” he groaned when he saw that she was wearing a black lace bra that was decidedly not standard issue. 

“Like what you see?” she purred, knowing that the answer was yes.

Jean-Luc silently nodded and motioned towards the small bed in the shuttlecraft. Beverly grinned and followed him over. They tumbled onto the bed with her ending up on top. He slowly moved his hands up the sides of her exposed torso. She herself was exploring his chest in a similar way. His wandering hands made their way over the top of her bra. Through the thin fabric, he could feel her hardened nipples and her breath hitched when his palms brushed against them. His hands drifted to her back and stopped when they reached the clasp.

“Beverly,” he moaned breathily, asking her permission to continue.

“Yes.”

He expertly undid the clasp and let the black lace garment fall from her chest.

“God you’re beautiful,” he breathed as he pulled her in for another kiss.

Jean-Luc flipped them over and he began to kiss along her jawline and down her neck.

“Oh Jean-Luc,” she gasped.

He’d always loved the way Beverly said his name, but hearing it like this aroused him more than ever. He cupped his hand around one of her breasts and gently squeezed. As he rolled his thumb across her pert nipple, she let out a moan that he felt pulse through him straight to his groin

“Oh god yes.”

His lips blazed a hot trail down her chest and Beverly could feel her wetness increasing with anticipation. She watched as he made his way down to her breasts. The warmth of his tongue against her exposed nipple sent a whole other wave of arousal through her body. It only increased as he took the nipple into his mouth, teasing her with his tongue, while his thumb worked on her other one. 

She moaned his name again and that encouraged Jean-Luc to continue his mission. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight, but he wanted to savour this time with Beverly as long as he could. He sucked on her nipple, then released it. It sprung out and her heard her whimper at the sudden coolness.

“Don’t worry _mon cherie_ ,” he reassured her, “I’m not stopping yet.”

Beverly sighed as his mouth continued to move downwards. He kissed his way down her stomach, stopping just above the top of her pants. His hands came down to her hips and he tucked his thumbs into her waistband. 

Jean-Luc could smell her arousal through her uniform pants. It was intoxicating and he wanted more. He slowly pulled the garment off of her hips and down. As he did so, a pair of lace black panties that matched her now discarded bra came into sight. A small wet spot had formed on them and his cock throbbed at the sight.

“Oh Beverly,” he groaned as he added her panties to the pile of clothing that was forming.

The moment his tongue made contact with her most sensitive part, Beverly saw stars. He nibbled and sucked on her clit. Her breathing grew more and more laboured as he continued his ministrations until she felt like she could burst.

“Jean-Luc,” she moaned loudly, “Please...I want you.”

Jean-Luc pulled away from her lower body and travelled up to give her a passionate kiss. Beverly could taste herself on his tongue and it furthered her need. She desperately reached for his pants, clumsily pulling them down and taking his briefs with them. She greedily took in his now exposed member and began stroking him gently.

“ _Merde_ Beverly,” he groaned, closing his eyes at the pleasurable contact.

When Jean-Luc opened them again, he almost wished he hadn’t. Beverly was using one hand to stroke him and the other to pleasure herself. The sight nearly undid him.

“Please...Beverly,”

“I want you so badly,” was her response.

It was all she needed to say. Jean-Luc positioned himself at her entrance, her slick juices coating the tip of his cock as he rubbed it along her folds.

“Please Jean-Luc. I need you.”

He entered her slowly, giving her time to adjust. Beverly felt herself tighten. He filled her so well. 

Jean-Luc stopped for a moment, trying to gain some sort of control. She fit like a glove and it was pushing him over the edge. Then, he slowly pulled out and entered again, a little deeper this time.

“Oh god, yes Jean-Luc.”

Beverly was in ecstasy. As he found a rhythm, thrusting in and out, she found herself in a deeper state of pleasure than she’d ever felt before. She begged him to go deeper, faster and he complied. His grunts and groans mixing with her own sounds and pushing her closer to the edge.

Jean-Luc continued his rhythm, her moans growing louder. He felt her constrict even tighter around his pulsing cock and he knew she was close.

“Come for me Beverly.”

She cried out his name as he felt her hit her climax. This and the look on her face as she came around him proved to be his undoing. With a final thrust, he grunted her name and felt his cock pulsing as he came inside her.

He stayed there inside her for a moment as he tried to normalize his breathing. Once he did, he rolled off of her and lay beside her. Beverly turned onto her side to face him.

Jean-Luc did the same. Beverly could see that his hair was a mess and his chest glistened with sweat. She could see that pupils were still dilated and he was still breathing heavier than normal. She could see that the look he was giving her now was more than just one of lust and desire. Her stomach did a flip and she knew they were in dangerous territory.

“Jean-Luc?” She whispered, gently cupping his cheek.

“ _Oui, mon cherie_?” 

“What now?”

Jean-Luc looked at her for a moment. He could see her fear and trepidation. He knew there was no going back from this. They had crossed a line and betrayed a man they both cared about. If he found out, there would be significant consequences. For both of them. He didn’t care about himself. It was Beverly’s future he was concerned about.

“Come here,” he said, pulling her into an embrace.

Beverly snuggled into his chest, tears pricking at her eyes. She didn’t want this to end with her crying. Jean-Luc deserved better than that. In her opinion, he deserved the world. She just wished that she could give him the thing he wanted the most. But for now, a stolen moment on a shuttlecraft would have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I will most likely expand on this in future fics. I’m really enjoying the idea of the Kelvin timeline TNG.


End file.
